1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to scanner, and more particularly, to a scanner with a lateral reversing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, a three-dimensional structural diagram of a general scanner 100. In FIG. 1, the scanner 100 includes a base 102 and a covering lid 104, wherein the covering lid 104 is installed on the base 102 by bucking one end of the covering lid 104 on one end of the base 102 via a pivotal shaft device 106 so that the covering lid 104 can open from and close to the base 102.
The base 102 includes a covering panel 108, a scanning platform 110 and a carriage 114, wherein the covering panel 108 is situated on top of the base 102 while the scanning platform 110 on which a document 112 are placed is installed on the covering panel 108. Of which, the carriage 114, which is movably installed in the base 102, can move along the arrow 150 back and forth to scan the document 112 when the covering lid 104 is closed to the base 102.
When the front side of the document 112 is to be scanned, the user has to, first of all, lift the covering lid 104 manually. Next, the user has to place the document 112 on the scanning platform 110, and the front side of the document 112 is faced downward. Following that, the user shall close the covering lid 104 to the base 102. At last, the user can now start the carriage 114 to scan the front side of the document 112.
If the reverse side of the document 112 is to be scanned, the user has to, first of all, lift the covering lid 104 manually. Next, the user has to turn the document over 112, and its reverse side is faced downward. Following that, the user shall close the covering lid 104 to the base 102. At last, the user can now start the carriage 114 to scan the reverse side of the document 112. Apart from that, when the carriage 114 is started, the carriage 114 starts to scan from the scan-starting point to the scan-finishing point. The next scanning process cannot be resumed unless the carriage 114 has returned to the scan-starting point again. As a consequence, the user not only has to turn the document over, but also has to wait for the carriage to return to the starting point.
The recurrent process of alternating the front side with reverse side of a document and the return of the carriage will cause tremendous inconveniences and waste of time to the user when there are a large number of documents to be processed.